1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a force limiting mechanism for use with surgical instruments incorporating tissue clamping structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to tissue compression limiting mechanisms for use in surgical stapling instruments.
2. Background Of Related Art
Anastomosis is the surgical joining of separate hollow organ sections. Typically, an anastomosis procedure follows surgery in which a diseased or defective section of hollow tissue is removed and the remaining end sections are to be joined. Depending on the desired anastomosis procedure, the end sections may be joined by either circular, end-to-side or side-to-side organ reconstruction methods.
In a circular anastomosis procedure, the two ends of the organ sections are joined by means of a stapling instrument which drives a circular array of staples through the end section of each organ section and simultaneously cores any tissue interior of the driven circular array of staples to free the tubular passage. Examples of instruments for performing circular anastomosis of hollow organs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,303,106, 6,053,390, 5,588,579, 5,119,983, 5,005,749, 4,646,745, 4,576,167 and 4,473,077, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Typically, these instruments include an elongated shaft having a handle portion at a proximal end to actuate the instrument and a staple holding component disposed at a distal end. An anvil assembly including an anvil rod with attached anvil head is mounted to the distal end adjacent the staple holding component. Opposing end portions of tissue of the organs to be stapled are clamped between the anvil head and the staple holding component. The clamped tissue is stapled by driving a plurality of staples from the staple holding component so that the ends of the staples pass through the tissue and are deformed by the anvil head.
In use, the staple holding component and anvil assembly are postitioned within opposed tissue sections of the organs to be joined and are approximated to pull the opposed tissue sections into position for stapling. This compresses the opposed tissues sections together. Current devices rely upon the operator to compress the tissue sections until the instrument reaches a set approximation. If reaching the set approximation compresses the tissue excessively then tissue damage or restricted blood flow may lead to tissue necrosis. If the tissue is not clamped with sufficient compression, there is a greater propensity for bleeding and/or leaks at the anastomotic joint.
Therefore, there exists a need for a surgical stapler with a compression limiting mechanism to prevent excessive tissue compression. There further exists a need for a surgical stapling instrument having a user selectable compression limiting mechanism to allow the user to preselect the amount of compression applied to the tissue sections.